The beginning
by Lesmisfreak18
Summary: Basically from when Valjean and Cosette first meet, but I go into her growing up. R


Authors note: Hiya! I'm new to Fanfiction and this site, so please bear with me. This is a story, my version I've been working on. Keep in mind some words are the same only in the beginning. **I don't own Les Mis in anway.**

Enjoy! And reviews would be lovely. 3

Chapter 1: The Journey.

"Please Monsieur, take care of Cosette… tell her I love her." The words still echoed through Valjeans mind. The night Fantine had died in his arms, with one thing on her mind: Cosette. Her daughter, her everything. The one person she sacrificed her life for. Had he ever had anything he'd sacrifice himself for? No. he was selfish in some ways, only thinking about getting himself off parole. He didn't deserve to be enslaved for those nineteen years, a slave of the law. He knew the law but what do you do when you're nephews and nieces are so close to death? Stealing a loaf of bread isn't exactly a sin but if you're desperate and need food, what would you do? He was determined now to get Cosette and take care of her, just as he promised he would. He knew where she was staying now all he had to do was get there, but carefully. He couldn't risk getting caught by Javert and sent back to being a slave, who knows what they'd do to him and how long it'd be this time? No, he had to change. He didn't care what it took in that moment, he was going to save Cosette and keep her safe. He was a man that didn't back out of his word, no matter what happened along the way.

A few days during the journey later and some almost run ins with Javert, happiness and relief flooded through him. The sign signaling his entrance to the town stood before him, people were running around and talking. It was a typical town, or so he thought. What he didn't know was what lied in store for the little girl he'd be taking with him. Stopping abruptly he heard a voice, not like a usual one in the town of laughter and yelling but singing. It was soft but still loud enough to be heard by someone nearby. It sounded like a child, deciding to follow the voice he turned and noticed it was coming from the woods. Valjean turned and started into the trees and brushes, seeing a little girl singing to herself and getting water out of a well. She couldn't be more than eight years old. But upon seeing him walk toward her she stopped, quickly running to hide. He noticed how dirty she looked and how beaten. It broke his heart and staying soft he stopped a few feet away from her. "You don't need to be afraid…" He replied kindly. She peaked from around a tree and her expression softened slightly at his kind voice, but hid once more. The last time she showed anything but obedience it resulted in a bad beating from her 'father'. She didn't want to risk that again. "I'm not going to hurt you." He assured her once more before she finally and slowly walked out a little more from behind the tree. "Tell me, what is your name?" He asked once she was out far enough for him to see. "I'm called Cosette."

"My lovely, Cosette." Madame Thénardier greeted as the two walked up to the Inn. Her false sweet voice bit into Cosette like it usually did. Trying to impress the gentleman that brought her to them that they really cared about the child and weren't just using her as their own personal slave, though she'd be in trouble for it later. "I found her in the woods. Alone and scared." Valjean started already sensing their nice and caring demeanor was a cover up. After all, a real father wouldn't be glaring at their daughter for fetching water alone in the woods. Cosette didn't leave his side the second they got to the broken looking run down Inn. "Don't make me stay." She whispered looking up at him, fear shown in her eyes. He shook his head without saying a word back to her. "I've come to take Cosette. I know her mother was paying you guys for her, how about making it fair and I'll pay you guys the debt leftover." He offered already seeing the wheels spinning in their heads. "Come inside, won't you Monsieur?" Madame asked leading the way inside and walking in behind him as to grab his wallet, only to be surprised when he turned around just before she could take it. "Anxious, are we?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her. She backed away and stood firmly beside her husband. "Taking Cosette would be like taking our treasure. Beyond money is our little girl." He replied pretending to be nice and hugging her. "1500 francs for Cosette. Are we agreed?" they only looked back and forth from each other and seemed to share the same look. "That could work, sir. If she hadn't been so ill." Cosette quickly shook her head for only Valjean to see and he looked at them surprised. "The only thing this child is in need of is a father." He handed them the money and nodded to her to get her stuff before they'd leave. "Thank you both for Cosette, it won't take you to long to forget." And with that they were on their way out the door. Leaving the Thénardiers both shocked and slightly angry. They hadn't agreed to this. Had they?

Taking a long walk away from the town some of it was spent in silence. He wasn't sure exactly what it'd be like to raise a child as he didn't have a family of his own, never had been able to with being away for those nineteen years, but their next conversation would be priceless. "Could you tell me about my Mama?" She asked quietly, breaking the silence and through his thoughts of how to take care of her. "Do you not remember a lot about her?" he asked as a diversion until he could think of what to say. How does one describe a woman like Fantine? Sure when he saw her she wasn't in the best condition and was very ill, but she still looked so strong even as broken as she was. It would be impossible to explain how he had grown to love her as much as he had. "No, the last time I saw her I was only a bit younger than I am now. All I have is this doll she gave me." She replied sadly looking down at the snow as they walked. "She was a very strong, loving and kind woman." She smiled at these words he used. Even as young as she was she still understood stuff better than any girl her age would. "Really? How did she die?" He sighed softly and decided not to tell her the real reason. "She was very ill. Her last words were to make sure to tell Cosette she loved her, and she'd see her soon." He looked down at the little girl next to him and his heart broke. She'd never be able to see him as he did, or remember much about her. He'd make sure she grew up with a good life though, he had to. Her life depended on him.


End file.
